


Take Yourself Home

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: The last time Asmodeus saw his son it was willingly on Magnus’ end, a trip to Edom to make a trade to save the life of a Nephilim, and not even the one he’s in love with. Asmodeus knew in that moment it wouldn’t be the last time he saw him, and so much sooner than the centuries it’d been before that day.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Magnus Bane
Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664110
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	Take Yourself Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the collection's tenth card: The Devil. Leaves fall in a peaceful autumn wood as the setting sun sends long shadows creeping across the forest floor. A snake, nearly camouflaged among the dead foliage, makes its way deeper into the trees.
> 
> Much like Death, the Devil is a card that most fear to face. It calls forth our deepest, darkest flaws and demands that we deal with them. It can be things that we have built ourselves on, grown with. They are our foundations, and they are not easily broken. The Devil can be toxic relationships or addiction, and it can be seductive. It is much easier to give in to things that feel good than it is to confront the horror lurking beneath the surface instead. Luckily, the Devil does not appear until you are ready to see it and take back control. There is light at the end of the tunnel, but prepare for a fight.
> 
> And (as a bonus challenge I set for myself) focused on [this stunning Shadowhunter's Tarot set's The Devil:](https://twitter.com/SERAPHERZ/status/1159791401342652421?s=20) Asmodeus

There’s no denying him now. The Shadowhunter played directly into his hand, giving him everything he ever wanted: his son, crawling back into his protection, into his arms for the sort of unerring support a father represents. The comfort of something familiar, of _family_ , a bond of blood that cannot be broken as easily as lost loves and temperamental friendships.

Asmodeus waits until the deed is done, and even so bides his time. He doesn’t arrive immediately at his son’s side… no, he waits, allows him to process and mourn and reach a low even farther than when his lover leaves him standing there broken and alone.

Then, when his son is at his weakest, he steps back into his life. A savior, offering that which he lost, that which he never dared to dream he’d have again. And on top of that the love and support he so desperately craves and currently lacks.

Honestly, Asmodeus couldn’t have planned this any better if it were his idea from the start and not merely something he took advantage of when it was presented to him on a silver platter.

After all, Magnus spent the formidable years of his childhood with him, being raised and trained and bred in Asmodeus’ image. No matter how long he runs, no matter how far he falls away, he’s never _too_ far to come crawling back.

Magnus is never fully out of his reach.

The last time Asmodeus saw his son it was willingly on Magnus’ end, a trip to Edom to make a trade to save the life of a _Nephilim_ , and not even the one he’s in love with. Asmodeus knew in that moment it wouldn’t be the last time he saw him, and so much sooner than the centuries it’d taken before that day.

And this time it’s Asmodeus returning to be the savior, welcoming a scorned son with open arms, with the love and acceptance he so sorely craves. The return of Magnus’ magic, his very soul, his power and warmth and reason for _being_ \- Asmodeus gives him that.

To Magnus it looks like an act of kindness. A gift, to comfort a son in pain, freely given out of the kindness of his own heart. And after that another offer - to return home, to take the place that was always meant to be his, by Asmodeus’ side.

Asmodeus knows that this time Magnus will take the offer. It’ll be easier than staying here with his memories and pain and regret, easier to lose himself in power and control and all the pleasures Magnus could imagine, his for the taking.

It’s too enticing for Magnus to leave behind, especially now that there’s nothing here for him but the pain of a broken heart and memories he wants to leave behind forever.

The groundwork Asmodeus set, the foundations he built so many years ago… it’s finally time for them to come to fruition. His victory is so close Asmodeus can practically taste it.

Magnus is coming home.

Father and son, ruling together as the unstoppable force they were always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
